


Merry Christmas from the Jaegers to you assholes

by Mintybongwadder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Dead Carla Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintybongwadder/pseuds/Mintybongwadder
Summary: Fresh out of  Germany the Jaeger men spend  their first Christmas in The United states and their second with out Carla and DinaBut what happens when Uncle Kruger appears to spend the holidays with his brother and his nephewsThrough Burnt water, sugar cookies and broken ginger bread houses the Jaegers find joy in the holiday
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas from the Jaegers to you assholes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are spelling errors I didnt read it over Lol  
> This is a Modern Au srry if there is any confusion

Eren and Zeke bring your asses downstairs*!"

Grisha had called for Eren and Zeke. They've only been in America for 2 months so no one in the house really knows a lick of english besides Zeke of course.  
"What father, Eren and I are a little busy. "  
Hearing his son speak english was a bit unsettling but I was something all of them needed to get used to.  
"*Well get hurry up I've made breakfast*"

"*That depends on what you made old man*"

"*Filthy American food*."Grisha dead panned he really hated making american food, he found everything here unhealthy even the things that were supposed to be healthy were processed.

"*Fine vater I shall come down with Eren.*"  
While Both of his sons bickered back and forth in german,Grisha took time to set the table just as his wives did

He really couldn't believe both Carla and Dina were gone. Eren hasnt been the same since. His baby boys eyes no longer had that fire that captivated anyone who looked at those beautiful jade and honey eyes they were now dull and watered down by sadness.

Grisha was determined to give both of his boys a great Christmas.

Then came a knock at the door  
"*Who the fuck would be here I told those annoying ass Kirsteins to stop giving me sympathy gifts*"

"Hello how can I help you....."  
Soon Grishas eyes met Erens not his sons but his BROTHER Eren.In a swift movement Grisha had slammed the door.

"*When the hell did He get here ?!*"  
He'd opened the door again to hear his brother  
"*Well nice to see you too little brother, That's no way to greet your favorite sibling ever*"

This was gonna be one hell of a Christmas. 

"*Kruger What the fuck are you doing here*"

"*Is it a crime in America to visit my family?*"

Grisha rolled his eyes and carries on with setting the table as Kruger set more gifts under the tree

"*So what are we doing tonight*"  
It took everything thing in Grisha not to scream at his brother  
"*I dont know Eren*"  
A few minutes after that both sons came running downstairs with Gifts in hand.  
"*Well Looks like Saint Nicholas came this year for me huh boys*"  
It's been a while since Grisha has seen Eren smile  
"*Yes he has father*"  
Soon after eating breakfast the Jaeger men gathered around the tree to open gifts. They decided to go in order from youngest to oldest so ofcourse Eren went first.  
"*Eren get your fruity ass over here and open your gifts*"  
Of course Zeke had to say that to his brother.

"*I may be gay but atleast floch isnt taller than me*"

"I told your dumbass not to point that out!"

"*You know I can't understand you so stop talking shit!*"  
Eren got up to hit Zeke but before he could grisha stepped in front of him

"*just open your fucking gift ren*"  
After an hour of opening gifts and bickering the Jaeger men decided to make hot chocolate 

"*Dad how holy to put the stove?, I dont how to work this shit."

"*Eren you're 19 about to be 20 how the hell do you not know how to boil water?*  
"*just put it on high and hope for the best, I swear your mothers shouldve taken you to the doctor after your big headed ass fell when u were 3*"  
Uncle kruger and Zeke bursted into laughter while Eren tried to figure out how to use the stove.

"*Oh yeah? Grandma shouldve left your sorry ass in paradis*"  
That earned Eren a smack to the head

They decided to settle down and play a game of uno and of course it turned into a verbal match between Eren and Grisha  
"*I put down a plus two pick up two cards fuck ass!*"

"*No bitch I only have three cards left stop being a hater Grisha*"

"*I Swear,Pick up the two fucking cards before I make you!*"

"*Little brother Faye is only one phone call away*"  
Grisha's Face went wide  
"*You wouldn't dare*"

"*Oh yes brother I will*  
Kruger had already pressed call as Grisha sat in silence he got a long long lecture about being rude and playing fair.  
An hour later a burning smell started to come from the kitchen

"*Zeke shut your mouth it smells like shit*"

"*That's not me Fucker maybe it's your upper lip*"  
Once it settled in the jaeger men in unison shouted  
"*The fucking water!*"  
All 4 of them looking into the once full pot to see nothing the water had evaporated  
"*Well look at at this shit*"  
Grisha,Kurger and Zeke's heads turned towards Eren  
"*Do not look this way that blonde bitch didnt check the water when I asked him to*"

"*I told you I wasnt looking at it* seriously such an idiot"

"*Stop talking shit in English before I give you I make you forget your name and nationality*

Before anything could get out of hand Uncle Kruger suggested to make gingerbread houses.

Not even five minutes into building the Gingerbread houses Eren and Zeke began bickering with each other 

"Stop taking all the frosting shit face"  
Zeke knows it pisses off Eren when he speaks English 

"That's it asshole"

"Wow! Look who finally formed and entire sentence in English"  
Before anyone could utter a word Eren went over and crushed Zeke's gingerbread house

"*You little shit*"  
And so went Zeke to crush Eren's and then candies and cookies went flying

"*Hey, aren't they just like us when we were kids*"  
A wave of nostalgia came over Kruger and Grisha 

"*yes little assholes*"

After that whole ordeal Grisha suggested that they make sugar cookies.Before any one could agree Eren shot up out from his spot in the couch and ran to the kitchen  
"*Hes gonna bust his ass on this floor one da-*"  
Just before he could finish his sentence there was a loud crash in the kitchen  
"*Ow!*"  
Grisha ran into the kitchen to see his youngest son on the floor and the glass panel of the oven broken

"*Eren Jaeger*"  
Eren made sure to choose his words carefully  
"*Yes Dad*"  
Grisha inhaled deeply 

"*Go upstairs *

"*But-*"

"*Go up stairs NOW*"

Tears welled up in Erens as and when he'd finally reached his room he yelled

"*I wish you died instead of mommy and mama!*"  
The whole house went silent  
Grisha proceeded clean up glass,, soon after that he'd also retreated to his room while Kruger and Zeke sat in an uncomfortable silence 

"Well that was awkward "

" Zeke how long has Eren been like that"

"To be honest even before our moms died he started acting like that"

"Did anything happen?"

"Well I really dont know,it really started when he found out I would be doing my school in america and from then he hasnt been all sunshine and rainbows"

"My god he is exactly like grisha,always having a severe emotional attachment to their older brothers" both men began to laugh  
"You know he cried when I left for college,a full on melt down" 

Kruger nearly spit out his drink  
"He what?! He was like 15 when you left"  
Zeke continued to talk to his uncle about school amd how his studies are going just as their conversation began to end there was a loud crash specifically from Eren's

"What the hell was that"  
Both Kruger and Zeke run to erens room to find broken picture frames and multiple other things on the floor with the young brunette sitting in the middle of it  
With a trembling voice he'd manage to utter it a few words in English  
"I need to fix it"  
They didnt know if he was referring to the mess in his room or his crumbling relationship with his father. Despite that The two men decided it would be best to leave Eren alone

Soon after Eren had decided to apologize to his father, he really didn't t mean what he said he was just unreasonably upset.

He'd decided to go talk to his Dad. Before entering he had knocked on the door receiving no answer Eren had decided to walk it  
"*Dad*" Grisha had not responded to Eren.  
"*I'm really sorr-*"before he could finish his sentence Grisha had interrupted him  
"*No need to apologize I know you dodnt mean it,you're a stubborn little shit*" a warm smile took over Grishas face "*But I'll let you know this the next time you say that you'll be six feet under with them *"  
Both Jaegers began laughing  
"*seriously*"  
They decided to go back down stairs to entertain their asshole brothers  
Before Zeke could even utter a word Kruger interrupted  
"*You got your shit together kid*"  
Eren slowly responded "*yes*"

Now with that out of the way they decided to make hot chocolate and relax while Kruger told stories about He and Grisha's childhood in Marley embarrassing Grisha to no end  
The entire room were in tears and letting out bursts of laughter while Grisha sat and sulked drinking his 3rd cup of hot chocolate  
Kruger had continued his story  
"*And then when we started running away from the police your clumsy ass father slipped and bust his ass! Faye and I had to carry him home and explain to our parents why he had a hole on the ass of his pants and a scrape on his hass cheek!*"  
Even grisha laughed at that and added in on the story  
"*oh yeah if you think that's funny that mother fucker had the shit we stole amd snitched on himself,My mother took him in front of the store and whooped his ass in front of all his friends*"  
Once Grisha finished his sentence everyone looked at one another and when Grisha made eye contact with his brother he burst into uncontrollable laughter and so followed Zeke and Eren  
Kruger sat in silence with his face red a tomato  
"*look his face is as red as his ass!*"  
Which resulted in the 3 wheezing with tears falling out of their eyes and Kruger started laughing as well  
After hours of arguments and kitchen disasters the Jaegers finally settle down and one by one they fell asleep,with grisha being the last he kissed his boys goodnight and he couldn't forget his high for his brother  
Before going to bed himself he'd softly said  
"*Merry Christmas asshats*"

~ THE END ~


End file.
